1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for increasing milk production in lactating dairy cattle by administering to dairy cattle, prior to calving and during lactation, a rumen-protected choline compound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is an ongoing challenge to increase milk production in lactating dairy cattle. Part of the challenge is ensuring that nutrients and proteins in the ration which may aid in increasing milk production are not broken down in the rumen.
Choline is an essential nutrient for dairy cattle. Normally, choline is provided in adequate quantities as a result of synthesis by ruminal microflora in cattle-feeding programs using primarily forage-based diets. Protozoa appear to be the primary species involved in synthesis of choline. Consequently, diets that result in ruminal conditions which compromise growth and proliferation of protozoa may result in inadequate choline supply to the animal. High-concentrate diets frequently produce ruminal pH in the range of 5.5 to 5.8, which is less than optimal for proliferation of protozoa. Inclusion of fat in the diet may further reduce protozoal populations. This may be the consequence of lower ruminal pH that occurs with fat feeding, or may be due to some direct effect of fat on the protozoa. In any case, diets that induce low protozoa populations may benefit from addition of choline to the diet. Previous research has suggested that choline chloride is extensively degraded in the rumen.
It is known that pure choline chloride fed to ruminants is broken down in the rumen and is an ineffective treatment. It was discovered that encapsulated choline could be used to enable the choline chloride to pass through the rumen without breaking down thus allowing absorption in the gut.
Cattle can suffer ketosis which is associated with large milk production and newly lactating cows. Ketosis results from a deficiency of carbohydrates but is also associated with fat infiltration of the liver. It is believed that choline -has a metabolic effect because of its ability to enhance the liver's capacity to handle (export) fat and fatty acids back out of the liver.
It is known to feed encapsulated choline chloride to lactating dairy cattle as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,496,571. However, no one has heretofore recognized that feeding choline prior to calving will provide increased milk production after calving.